


Wake Up

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also sir hoot, Death, Feral Trucks n Vans, Luntian's Engie, M/M, Proper's Feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning with Feral is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

With a chuckle, Engineer opened his arms, and Feral happily snuggled against him. “It’s been a long day, darlin’,” he soothed, looking down at the Sniper. “We should both be gettin’ some shuteye.” 

Feral whined, but obligingly curled in tighter, licking his face a few times. “Love you, Wife.” He closed his eyes slowly.

“Ah love you too,” Engineer smiled as his own eyelids shuttered close. “S ee ya when ah wake up.” 

~

Grinning, Feral laid a handful of shiny objects at the Engineer’s feet, looking down at his face. “See? I brought gifts for you, Wife,” he said softly, leaning over and licking that lovely round face a few times before pulling back. Eyes closed. “Still sleeping, Wife? You need to get up sometime, but I guess you’re tired from last night.” He propped the Engineer up against the wall, chuckling to himself before running back out of the nest.

~

He bounded back in, dropping the still-bleeding raccoon on top of the small shiny pile. “Look, Wife! Food!” But Wife didn’t move. Feral sniffed. Something smelled...off. “Someone was here?” he growled, rising to his feet and baring his teeth. “Someone tried to hurt Wife! Don’t worry,” Feral soothed, wrapping his arms around the limp Engineer, “I’ll make them all know that you’re mine, only mine. My Wife.”

~

“Why are you so cold?” Feral’s face was twisted in confusion as he pressed himself against his Wife, wrapping the comforter around the unresisting form. “You need to stay under the blanket. And eat something; you’re not looking well, Wife.” He shoved a ripped, bloody piece of raccoon meat into the Engineer’s mouth, closing it with a surprisingly gentle hand.

~

The pile of shiny objects spilled onto Engineer’s legs, completely covering his feet. Feral dropped the blanket back on top of him, whimpering softly. “Please wake up, Wife. It’s been three days. I need you.”

~

Feral curled on his Wife’s lap, trying desperately to get him warm, wake him up, anything. He looked so drawn and worried that few would recognize him as a predator. Even Mr. Hoots looked sickly.

~

Gifts completely covered the Engineer up to the top edge of the overalls. A draft blew through the open window, and Feral heard a sound, running wide-eyed over from the other side of the nest. “Wife?” 

Something had fallen on top of the pile. Feral picked it up, holding it between thumb and forefinger curiously. It was a ripped piece of raccoon meat, gone dry from resting in a corpse’s mouth for two weeks.

~

The pile of shiny objects no longer cluttered the nest. Instead, a small clearing in the forest had been absolutely covered in gifts and dead flowers. Feral trotted up on all fours, clearing off the Engineer’s chest before placing the mangled bouquet on top, replacing the wilted ones from yesterday, as he’d done every day for three months. “Please wake up soon, Wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Sniper belongs to propernicethat, Engiewife belongs to luntian-bergghenduit


End file.
